Animal that I have Become
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Kumohon, siapapun, jinakkan binatang dalam diriku ini. Tolong hentikan binatang ini... hentikan dia dalam merebut cahaya terakhir di dalam diri sahabatku. Aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Kyuusasu, Naruto POV. Warning: Rape, OOC. Please review


**Warning : **_**Rape. Short chapter. OOC.**_

**Disclaimer : **_**Naruto isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it. **_

**ANIMAL THAT I HAVE BECOME**

Sejak dulu aku mengerti bahwa aku tak akan pernah bisa melarikan diri dari neraka ini...

Tak terhitung lagi berapa kali aku telah mencobanya...

Tetapi aku masih terkurung di dalam sini... di dalam alam sadarku...

Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa menatap dirimu yang terikat tak berdaya di sana.

Matamu yang tertutup kain... aku yakin tersirat ketakutan di dalam sepasang mata yang telah memikatku itu.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini... Naruto..." Aku mendengarnya berbicara. Jujur saja, aku tidak bermaksud melakukan hal ini padamu. Ini bukanlah diriku...

Orang yang tengah menyeringai ke arahmu dan menciumi lehermu sementara kau menangis ketakutan bukanlah aku, tetapi **dia**...

Sisi lainku... jiwa lain yang berdiam di dalam tubuhku...

Walau tidak menghadap cermin, aku tahu bahwa mataku telah menjadi merah darah. Menandakan bahwa **dia **telah mengendalikan tubuhku sepenuhnya.

Kyuubi no Kitsune...

"Bukan." Aku merasakan bibirku membentuk senyuman licik. "Aku bukan Narutomu."

Kesunyian terasa menusuk. Kau terkejut, bukan? Kau pasti sangat terkejut mengetahui aku membiarkan Kyuubi keluar dan mengambil alih tubuhku.

"K-kau... Kyuubi..." Suaramu terdengar terkejut seperti yang telah kuduga.

Kyuubi mencabik-cabik kimonomu... memutuskan tambang yang mengikat di pinggangmu... merobek celanamu...

...tidak mempedulikan tangisan dan jeritanmu yang memohon untuk berhenti.

Kyuubi pasti merasakan hal yang sama denganku, karenanya dia mengikatkan kain untuk menutup kedua matamu.

Dan aku merasa sedikit lega dia melakukan hal itu. Aku tak bisa melihat sepasang bola mata gelap milikmu yang pastinya menyiratkan ketakutan dan trauma yang teramat sangat.

Aku pun bingung, entah sejak kapan aku tak bisa menatap matamu.

Aku merasakan mulutku melumat kulit lembut bibirmu yang terbuka karena berusaha menghirup oksigen yang menyeruak di sekeliling kita. Tangan kiri mencubit puncak dadamu, sementara tangan kanan mencengkeram penismu.

Dan kau menjerit kesakitan karenanya... air mata mengalir semakin deras di wajahmu. Cairan sperma keluar dari bagian tubuhmu yang tanganku cengkeram.

Seseorang tolong bantu aku lalui mimpi buruk ini...

Aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri.

"Heh. Kau payah." Kyuubi menyeringai, menatap cairan lengket di tangannya – lebih tepatnya tanganku. Dia menjilati tangan yang terlumuri cairan itu, mata menatap tajam. "Uchiha..." geramnya. "Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa kau boleh mengeluarkannya."

"Ma...af..." Isakanmu membuatku sesak. Air matamu membuatku lemas. Keadaanmu yang tak berdaya membuatku merasa ingin menangis. Aku ingin sekali menghentikan semua ini. Aku ingin menghentikannya melakukan semua ini padamu. Tapi, dengan keadaanku yang terkurung dalam kandang gelap bersegel ini membuatku tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Semua orang mengatakan bahwa kau tampan, tapi aku merasa kata itu tidak cocok untukmu.

Bagiku, kau 'cantik'...

Kau sangat cantik. Rambutmu yang lembut... kulitmu yang pucat seputih salju... bola mata sehitam malam... kau benar-benar cantik. Kau cahaya kecil di tengah kegelapan besar yang mengelilingimu.

Walau kegelapan menyelimutimu, setitik cahaya dalam dirimu tak pernah hilang, dan cahaya itulah yang memanduku.

Tapi, kali ini aku telah merebut cahaya itu...

Dan itu karena dirinya...

Sisi lain diriku.

Dengan brutal Kyuubi menggunakan tubuhku untuk masuk ke dalam dirimu melalui lubang sempit yang akan membuatmu merasa dibelah oleh pedang tajam.

Jeritanmu sangat memilukan di telingaku.

Kau pasti menyalahkan dan membenciku sekarang. Kau tak bisa melihat sisi gelapku. Walau kau tahu aku dan Kyuubi jiwa yang berbeda, kau masih akan membenciku.

Karena aku dan Kyuubi satu tubuh.

Berdiam di dalam tubuh yang telah merebut cahayamu dan yang telah menyiksamu.

Tetapi, memang kenapa jika kau tak bisa melihat sisi gelapku? Itu tak akan membuat suatu perbedaan walau kau mengetahuinya. Karena...

...tak seorang pun bisa mengubah sisi binatangku yang liar.

"Naruto... sadarlah..."

"Percuma, Uchiha, dia tak akan mendengarmu, apalagi menolongmu."

Ya, aku tak bisa menolongmu, Sasuke...

Tapi Kyuubi, kau salah. Aku bisa mendengar Sasuke dengan jelas. Sangat jelas... sampai terasa sesak.

"Jadilah anak baik dan buat aku mengeluarkannya."

Kyuubi mengangkat kedua kaki Sasuke dan meletakkannya di bahu tubuh yang didiami kami berdua. Sentakannya semakin keras dan cepat, membuat jeritan Sasuke semakin keras.

Kumohon, siapapun, bantu aku untuk meyakinkanku bahwa ini bukanlah diriku yang sebenarnya.

Seseorang, tolong aku untuk menjinakkan binatang ini.

Tak kusangka, aku benar-benar tak bisa membebaskan diriku sendiri dari semua ini. Janji yang kubuat pada semua orang telah menjadi kebohongan belaka.

Walau aku telah berbohong berkali-kali, namun masih ada amukan di dalam diriku. Suatu perasaan yang mengerikan.

Kyuubi menggigiti kulit putihmu, memberikan bercak kemerahan di dadamu dan aliran darah di lehermu, sementara dia masuk ke dalam dirimu dengan kasar. Membuatmu menangis dan menjerit.

"Ja-jangan... kau..."

"Aku tidak berpikir kau membencinya." Kyuubi menggigit lehermu dengan keras, darah mengalir deras dari lehermu. "Kau suka, kan? Aku masuk ke dalam tubuhmu."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Kau menjerit sementara Kyuubi dengan brutal merebut kepolosanmu, satu-satunya hal yang kau pertahankan sejak dulu. Satu-satunya cahayamu...

...aku telah membunuh cahayamu.

Sejak dulu aku selalu takut...

...bahwa akan tiba saatnya aku tak bisa kembali dan mengendalikan sisi silumanku. Dan aku yakin, kali ini kau pasti akan benar-benar meninggalkanku dalam kegelapan.

"Naruto... Naruto..." Pintamu membuatku sakit. Benar-benar...

Seseorang, kumohon, bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini.

Aku tak bisa terbebas dari neraka ini. Benar-benar tak bisa.

Aku hanya bisa berharap fajar tiba saat Kusanagi menghunus tubuhku.

Karena aku ingin dan hanya kaulah yang bisa membunuhku.

**THE END**

**A/N **: Singkat...

Tch. ya, ya... aku tahu... jangan diulang lagi...

Sudah ficnya jelek, pendek lagi.

Sudah begitu tidak dimengerti.

Fic terinspirasi dari lagu "Animal that I have become" oleh Three Days Grace.

Sebelumnya, yang ingin kugunakan adalah Orochimaru, bukan Naruto...

Tapi Orochimaru memang penjahat tulen, jadi tidak akan nyambung dengan plotnya. Sementara Naruto, dia polos tetapi memiliki Kyuubi di dalamnya, jadi cocok.

Please review, if don't mind.

With crimson camelia,

-

Scarlet Natsume.


End file.
